<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Всё течёт, всё изменяется by Moonlight_in_Vodka</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617256">Всё течёт, всё изменяется</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka'>Moonlight_in_Vodka</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Mind Games, Self-Harm, Stream of Consciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:55:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22617256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonlight_in_Vodka/pseuds/Moonlight_in_Vodka</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>– Должно быть, это произошло почти мгновенно, – речь незнакомца сухая и механическая, со слабым налетом старательного сочувствия. – И, скорей всего, безболезненно.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Всё течёт, всё изменяется</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557251">Everything Flows, Nothing Remains</a> by Min Daae.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Сэм не сразу понимает.<br/>
– Что? – переспрашивает он. Ему послышалось – ну конечно, конечно ему послышалось: всего лишь игры больного сознания. Такое уже не в первый раз, и он знает, что всё не по-настоящему: стоит только моргнуть, или отвести взгляд, или же, <i>иной раз</i>, проверить пульс и дыхание, просто на всякий случай... но это только когда Дин спит, потому что иначе он напугается... и…<br/>
Он отводит взгляд.<br/>
Перед ним пустой стул.</p><p>– Должно быть, это произошло почти мгновенно, – речь незнакомца сухая и механическая, со слабым налетом старательного сочувствия. – И, скорей всего, безболезненно.<br/>
Сэм впивается ногтями в шрам, затем, когда не срабатывает, – в запястье. Он ищет опоры, ищет <i>боли</i>.<br/>
Незнакомец всё ждет.<br/>
– Вам нужно опознать тело.<br/>
<i>Тело</i>, отдается в голове у Сэма. <i>Тело. Тело.</i> Он слышит собственный глухой стон.<br/>
– Мне жаль.<br/>
<i>Мне жаль. Мне жаль. Мне жаль.</i><br/>
Сэм ожидает, что Люцифер прошепчет что-нибудь ему на ухо. Ожидает…</p><p>Ожидает…</p><p>Не понимает.</p><p>***</p><p>Итак, Дина нет (в живых) рядом. Ладно. Это нормально. Это нормально. Это ведь не то чтобы если… чтобы если… чтобы если что-то.</p><p>Твою мать.</p><p>У него всё в порядке. Честно. Правда. Хватит спрашивать. Хватит спрашивать.<br/>
Он должен опознать тело. Должен опознать <i>Дина</i>, войти в морг и сказать им: <i>да, господа, это он, это</i> – нет, не <i>Дин Винчестер:</i> ему ведь теперь даже умереть нельзя под собственным именем…<br/>
(выстрел в голову, уличный грабёж, почти мгновенно)<br/>
(скорей всего, безболезненно)</p><p>Холодно. Cтоило надеть пальто... но не было времени. Он не мог думать в номере. Да и на улице не может.<br/>
Он не знает, сможет ли вообще когда-нибудь думать.</p><p>Рука болит, но <i>недостаточно</i>. Под ногтями запеклась кровь.<br/>
Ничего не изменилось.</p><p>(всё, Сэм, всё-ё-ё: твоему брату вышибли мозги, он без тебя не справился. Ну и для кого это неожиданность? Уж точно не для меня… )</p><p>Всё нормально.<br/>
Сэм нагибается, и его рвёт.</p><p>Желудок продолжает завязываться узлом, и он пробует снова, но больше нечем. Ему больно.<br/>
Мимо проезжают машины, одна за другой. Он должен (опознать тело) вернуться в номер. Позвонить Бобби. Нет, то есть… позвонить…</p><p>(ты распадаешься на части, Сэм, расползаешься по швам… однако, знаешь, на самом деле мне это нравится)</p><p>Наверное, он плачет. Надо проверить.<br/>
Он касается лица, затем глядит на пальцы: да, они мокрые… а ещё красные, так что, возможно, он ошибается. Или, возможно, всего этого вообще нет. Всего этого никогда не было.</p><p>А ведь неплохо. Если всего этого не было, значит, с настоящим Дином всё в порядке.<br/>
Или нет.</p><p>Машины всё проезжают. Машинамашинамашина. Сэм останавливается и принимается на них смотреть.<br/>
– Что будет, если умрёшь в Аду? – спрашивает он.<br/>
Люцифер кладет голову ему на плечо:<br/>
– <i>Умрёшь,</i> Сэмми. А ты что думал?</p><p>Ему нужно. Нужно…</p><p>Бог? (Молю тебя Господи ты там это я Сэм)</p><p>– Сэм, что ты теперь будешь делать? – спрашивает Люцифер, и Сэм повторяет эту фразу – «Сэм, что ты теперь будешь делать?» – а в его глотке прячется крик, прячется и не желает выходить наружу. Сэм думает, что может подавиться им, может задохнуться, может…</p><p>Вам нужно опознать тело.</p><p>– Мне жаль, – говорит Люцифер, говорит ужасающе искренне, и поднимает глаза. – Как думаешь, будет сегодня снег?<br/>
Холодно. Чертовски холодно.</p><p>Ведь было же про это какое-то стихотворение...</p><p>– «Наши иссушенные голоса, когда мы шепчем друг другу, тихи и бессмысленны, как ветер в сухой траве, – подсказывает Люцифер, – или крысиная поступь по битым стеклам в нашем сухом чулане»*.</p><p>Он думает, что Дин…<br/>
Что Дин…</p><p>***</p><p>Должно быть, он сам устроил в номере такой бардак, однако точно вспомнить не может. Всё как-то... нечетко. Затуманено.<br/>
Бардак раздражает его, и он бросается было прибираться, но так же резко прекращает и снова кладет всё туда, где лежало.<br/>
Он был здесь... ведь был же, правда? Да-да, сидел вон там, недалеко от осколков. Сидел, когда они позвонили, позвонили и – <i>мужчина, пулевое ранение в голову; указан этот номер...</i></p><p>Сэр?</p><p>Сэр?</p><p>Наверное, Сэм ответил <i>Господи</i> – а потом замолчал. Потому что этого не было. Такого не было.</p><p>Вам нужно опознать тело.</p><p>(зашивает зияющие раны, вязкий запах смерти, как он сам ещё дышит)<br/>
(Индиана)</p><p>Мне жаль.</p><p>Люцифер перебирает осколки, подносит один из них к глазам.<br/>
– Сэм, что ты теперь будешь делать? – снова спрашивает он. – «Первый камень в фундаменте», а?<br/>
Сэм вздрагивает.<br/>
Вздрагивает и садится на кровать.<br/>
– Я не могу.<br/>
– И никогда не мог, – Люцифер слегка улыбается. – Ты всего лишь сам себя обманывал.<br/>
Сэм закрывает лицо руками.</p><p>(парковка, испуганный ребенок, да, да, и выстрел тоже, но – он был там, и этого не произошло, нет, не произошло)</p><p>– Обязательно посоли и сожги его тело, – говорит Люцифер. – Эх, хотел бы я знать, кто сделает то же самое с твоим.<br/>
– Нет, я не... – Сэм не знает, к чему его возражения. Люцифер улыбается шире.<br/>
– Ещё как «да», – говорит он. – Может, не сегодня, и даже не завтра. Но все эти дни, Сэм... <i>всё это время...</i> Что ты теперь будешь делать?<br/>
Спасать людей. Охотиться на нечисть.<br/>
Вам нужно опознать тело.</p><p>– Нет, – Сэм хватает пригоршню осколков, сжимает пальцы. – Нет.</p><p>***</p><p>Cнаружи темно и по-прежнему холодно. Он забыл надеть пальто.<br/>
Но это неважно.</p><p>Рука мокрая и болит.</p><p>Он идёт.</p><p>Где-то бродит человек, который застрелил его брата.<br/>
Где-то бродит. Где-то.</p><p>(ты охотник, ты сумеешь его выследить)</p><p>И что тогда, Сэм?<br/>
И что тогда?<br/>
Дин думал, что Сэм сильный. Дин не знал, как же он ошибается. Дин...<br/>
Дин...</p><p>– Мать твою! – какие-то люди вдруг оказываются прямо перед ним. – Чувак, ты что, обдолбался?<br/>
Сэм скалит на них зубы. Они немедленно убираются.</p><p>Кровь на костяшках пальцев. От неё холодно.</p><p>Может, он даже и не станет его убивать. Он просто спросит – почему? Почему застрелить Дина было так нужно? Так важно?<br/>
Почему все думают, что им нужно (что они имеют право) забрать его?</p><p>Возможно, это всё, что он хочет знать. Возможно, он сможет понять. Увидеть в этом смысл. Увидеть во всём смысл.</p><p> </p><p>Кто-то тащит его к стене.<br/>
– Сэм, стой, стой! – говорит этот кто-то. – Господи… остановись! Ты что, не слышишь? Что ты твори…<br/>
– Нет, – бормочет Сэм. – Ты не... не надо. Вам нужно опознать тело, отпусти меня, прекрати, прекрати…<br/>
– Сэм, это я, – эти слова отдаются бесчисленным эхом.</p><p>Сэм протягивает левую руку. Кровь и стекло остаются на теплом, живом…<br/>
– Ооо… – пистолет выскальзывает из другой руки.<br/>
На улице так холодно. Надо было надеть пальто.<br/>
– Ооо…</p><p>***</p><p>Дин вытаскивает из его ладони осколки и бормочет что-то себе под нос. Сэм старается дышать как можно тише – вдруг шум спугнет видение?..<br/>
– Ты здесь? – спрашивает он.<br/>
Дин дергает головой. Он не отвечает, так что, возможно, Сэм и не спрашивал.<br/>
Впрочем, нет, всё же спрашивал: в следующую секунду Дин говорит: «Да, я здесь».<br/>
– Ты был мёртв, – заявляет Сэм.<br/>
Дин потирает лоб. Теперь на нём кровь.<br/>
– Какой-то мудак спер мои вещи, – говорит Дин. – Кошелёк, телефон и так далее. Ты не… Сэм, парень в морге ведь совершенно на меня не похож.<br/>
– Я не… я не мог… – Сэм пытается проглотить комок в горле, затем начинает снова. – Они позвали меня, чтобы…</p><p>… опознать тело. Вам нужно опознать тело.</p><p>Дин бормочет тихое ругательство.<br/>
– Я жив, – говорит он твердо (и устало). – Я жив, ага? Со мной всё нормально. Я злой как чёрт, но я жив… Сэм, Боже ты мой, с твоей рукой полный пиздец.<br/>
– Стекло, – говорит Сэм. – Стекло на столе…</p><p>Всё кругом словно качается. У Сэма кружится голова.</p><p>– Ага, – мрачно откликается Дин, – я так и подумал.<br/>
Он вытягивает особо крупный осколок, и Сэм вздрагивает.<br/>
Дин тоже.<br/>
– Прости. Блять… прости.<br/>
– Я думал, что ты мёртв, – говорит Сэм. Спокойно, спокойно.<br/>
Дин с трудом сглатывает:<br/>
– Я понял. Где ты… что ты делал?<br/>
– Не знаю.</p><p>Рука болит. Ладони Дина тёплые.</p><p>– Такое было и раньше. Такое было уже сотню раз. Я не мог… я не мог. Дин, я не мог.<br/>
Дин бормочет что-то вроде «Клянусь, попадись мне эта сволочь…»**<br/>
– Прости, – шепчет Сэм, – прости, я не хотел… не хотел, чтобы такое вышло. Со мной всё будет в порядке. Со мной всё в порядке.<br/>
– Угу-угу, – устало говорит Дин, – ну разумеется, с тобой всё в порядке.<br/>
Он берет марлю, начинает заматывать Сэму руку.<br/>
– Ты с этим завяжешь, да ведь? А то от вида твоей ладони скоро можно будет в обморок упасть.<br/>
– Я рад, что ты жив, – говорит Сэм, потому что по их правилам сказать <i>мир без тебя не имеет смысла</i> нельзя. А ведь правила – это очень важно. Они позволяют им двигаться дальше; продолжать, и продолжать, и продолжать…</p><p>Батарейки «Энерджайзер Винчестер».</p><p>Сэм давится смешком.</p><p>Дин поднимает глаза. Его взгляд смягчается, в нем ясно читается беспокойство.<br/>
– Да, – говорит он, - да, Сэмми, я тоже. И я никуда не денусь, понятно тебе?<br/>
Сэм кивает. Дин похлопывает его по ноге.<br/>
Ладонь Дина твёрдая. Как земля.</p><p>– Давай-ка спать, – у Дина утомлённый голос. – Ты вроде как с ног валишься, а я… я уж точно валюсь.<br/>
Наверно, это запрещено каким-то правилом, думает Сэм. Но он его позабыл.<br/>
Он протягивает к Дину руки, обнимает его, слушает биение его сердца – или ему так кажется.<br/>
Дин неловко похлопывает его по спине.<br/>
– Всё в порядке, Сэм, - говорит он. – Всё в порядке.</p><p>Что это вообще значит, думает Сэм. Что «в порядке»? Что это значит – «быть в порядке»?<br/>
Я. Не. Знаю.</p><p>Но Дин здесь, Дин жив, и отпустить его – не самая лучшая идея. Может, утром?<br/>
Может, завтра.<br/>
Но не сейчас. Не сейчас.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>* – Томас Элиот. Полые люди. Перевод by Люпус: www.stihi.ru/2008/01/12/3593<br/>** – если судить по парному фику, Дин имеет в виду Габриэля.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>